Printed circuit board connectors are known in which two relatively movable insulating housings carry as contact elements respectively conductor pads (or "blades") and conductor cantilever beams carrying pressure mounted surfaces, mounted on the housings for wiping engagement of contact surfaces of the pads and beams as the connectors are moved in a connector-mating direction.